Una historia diferente (Krillin y Dieciocho)
by Dannylugo
Summary: Es increíble lo que el amor puede despertar en ti. Krillin es el humano más fuerte de la tierra y esta enamorado de una hermosa mujer rubia, este gran amor que siente por ella lo llevará a hacer grandes cosas y a descubrir un gran poder oculto en el
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de dragón ball z no son de mi autoridad ni de mi propiedad todo es obra de Akira Toriyama, si hay alguna personaje mío lo aclarare primero.**

Después de aquel deseo en el templo de kami-sama, Krilin solo soñaba con volver a ver a su amada 18.

Vaya que era difícil encontrar a alguien que no tiene ki.

Krilin acostumbraba entrenar en un lugar alejado a kame house y a la cuidad, es un lugar en el bosque entre dos montañas y una cascada, la verdad era un lugar hermoso y bastante tranquilo.

Ahí Krilin se concentraba fácilmente, el tiene un orden en sus entrenamientos y hoy practicaría con su ki.

Habia descubierto una forma efectiva en los humanos para elevar el ki ( **todos sabemos entre más ki mejor)** cuando un humano de corazón justo y noble está frustrado puede ganar poder y poco a poco incrementar su fuerza, aunque cuando se enoja su poder explota, pero solo mientras esta enojado.

En el caso de Krilin , usaba la frustración y gracias a eso logró aumentar bastante su poder, ahora era capaz de mantener e incluso ganar un combate con cell en segunda forma.

En un día normal, Krilin se levantó temprano para ir a entrenar, cuando estaba a punto de salir...

-Muchacho!- gritó su viejo maestro pervertido

-¿Dígame maestro?

-Los entrenamientos que llevas a cabo están dando frutos, te has vuelto muy fuerte- dijo roshi orgulloso- !Te felicito! Pero por más fuerte que seas no te vuelvas tan arrogante como vegeta por favor

-Gracias maestro y no se preocupe mis pies están clavados en la tierra- dijo Krilin para luego salir volando como rayo

-Vaya que ha mejorado

Krilin volaba diariamente más de 100 kilómetros y cuando llegaba al lugar empezaba a meditar como de costumbre, pero, ese día por alguna razón no se podía concentrar, algo se sentía diferente

Después de unos breves momentos decidió hacer un entrenamiento físico, elevó su ki al máximo , voló unos metros arriba para no destruir el lugar por completo y empezó a practicar sus técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al terminar practicó ataques a distancia, la mayoría a máximo poder para que su cuerpo manejara mejor el desgaste de energía.

Ya cansado decidió bajar y volver a meditar. Pasó bastante tiempo meditando puesto que estaba distraído

De pronto su estómago lo regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Cuando estaba a punto de emprender vuelo, sintió que algo se aproximaba a donde estaba él, y con un rápido movimiento lo esquivó .

Busco a su alrededor y se quedó sin habla al ver que, o más bien quién, era su agresor.

-No creí que te volvería a ver- dijo Krilin con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho "Ya nos veremos"

 **Hola¡ esta historia la publiqué anteriormente en wattpad pero creo que es hora de probar algo nuevo =)**

 **En esta historia krilin se vuelve muy fuerte y yo creo que se lo merece por qué es crucial en la serie y además de que representa a la raza humana al ser el humano más fuerte de la tierra.**

Espero encerio que les guste y sigan la historia

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **Atte: Danny ;)**

 **Pd: los capítulos poco a poco van a ser más largos**


	2. Chapter 2

Krilin no creía lo que veía, su corazón latía rápidamente.

El no creía que volvería a ver esa hermosa cabellera dorada o más bien rubia, que combina con esos ojos azules en un cuerpo perfecto.

-Mhmp... Te he estado observando hace un tiempo- dijo ella indiferente -Veo que te has impuesto a entrenamientos muy pesados y quiero comprobar los resultados- dijo 18 con una leve sonrisa

-¿De..desde hace cuanto tiempo me observas?

-¿Recuerdas, el entrenamiento que hiciste en el volcán?

 **Flash** **back**...

Krilin probaría su resistencia el día de hoy, voló en busca de un volcán activo, ya que la prueba de hoy era; entrar en el volcán lo más cerca de la lava posible, y resistir por días y noches sobrevolándo el cráter con tan solo 2 litros de agua, así expondría su cuerpo a las peores condiciones y lograría obtener una mayor resistencia a ataques de temperatura, por ende, él tendría mejor condición. O eso era lo que él creía

Todos le decían que era una mala idea, era algo muy peligroso pero el decidió no hacer caso

Así se mantuvo durante 2 días y 2 noches, siguiendo con sus entrenamientos de rutina sobre el volcán.

Al llegar el 3er. día su cuerpo no resistió más,y como era de esperarse la falta de comida y sueño lo hicieron caer inconsciente, cuando su cuerpo estaba a punto de tocar la lava, alguien lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó al lado del volcán.

Cuando el guerrero despertó, no supo cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí, estaba solo, pero a su lado había un pedazo de pan que no dudó en comer.

 **Fin flash back...**

-Entonces tú fuiste la que me salvó aquel día- dijo Krilin sorprendido

18 asintió - Fue una idea muy estupida la tuya...

-Gra-gracias, me salvaste la vida

-Desde ahí te he estado observando, y creo que me debes un buen combate ahora- 18 se puso en pose defensiva y Krilin se preparó

18 sin ninguna duda se lanzó a por Krilin

En un principio, él solo esquivaba sus golpes, leía la mayoría de sus movimientos y se atrevía a decirlo, lo hacía fácilmente.

-¡Ataca de una buena vez!- dijo 18 ya frustrada

-¡Está bien no te enfades!

Ahora sí un buen combate acababa de empezar

Krilin atacaba con temor a dañarla, pero cuando recordaba que era Numero 18, la mujer que le había roto el brazo a Vegeta, peleaba más encerio.

Atacaba con una perfecta combinación de puñetazos y patadas, al ser demasiado rápido, a 18 solo le daba tiempo de defenderse, realmente no podía hacer mucho y eso la hacia enojar aún más.

De pronto empezaron a atacarse con técnicas a distancia

Krilin y 18 lanzaron una ataque al mismo tiempo que; al chocar, provocó una explosión que hizo que 18 cayera inconsciente y que a Krillin se le quemara toda la ropa.

Krilin la tomo en el aire y la recostó en el pasto.

La observo por unos momentos.

-Eres tan hermosa... no sabes qué feliz me hace volverte a ver- dijo Krilin sonriendo

La dejó de dormir y mientras, el se fue a la cascada a limpiarse a relajarse un poco, además de que se dio cuenta de que tenía su traje bastante roto y quemado.

 **Hola!**  
 **Empezó a hacer los capítulos más largos, como lo prometí, espero que les esté gustando =)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**  
 **Atte. Danny ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

De pronto 18 despertó exaltada

-Pero que..-empezó a recordar la pelea y el momento en el que se desmayó. Busco con la vista a el joven guerrero que la había derrotado, de pronto, cierta persona salió de el río que se encontraba frente a ella con un gran pez, 18 se sonrojó un poco al ver la musculatura del guerrero.

-Ya despertaste- Krilin la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Eh...- la androide se sonrojó aún más

Krilin se dio cuenta de que no traía su camisa así que rápidamente se la puso **(aunque estaba toda rota)**

-Lo.. lo siento- dijo sonrojado y nervioso

-Esta bien- dijo de igual forma

Un silencio incomodo se acababa de formar, la única forma en la que se rompió fue cuando Krilin preguntó

-¡¿Tienes hambre¡? encontré un gran pez- dijo él ya más tranquilo

-Ah... si, esta bien, gracias

Krilin hizo una gran fogata ya que el pez era muy grande, limpio el pescado, lo corto y lo empezó a azar.

Mientras comían, el joven guerrero no se animaba a romper el silencio.

-Esta rico, no sabía que tu cocinabas

-Gracias 18, si aprendí a cocinar hace tiempo, era eso o soportar las comidas de roshi- dijo recordando el mal sazón que tiene su maestro.

18 rió por lo bajo, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír eso lo hizo muy feliz ya que el había provocado ese gesto en ella

-Y dime 18, donde estas viviendo?

-En las montañas juntó a 17-respondío ella-aunque preferiría vivir en otro lugar, es muy aburrido estar en las montañas

-Oh¡ pues yo vivo en Kame-house si algún día necesitas algo o simplemente quieres compañía sabes donde encontrarme

-Mmm... oye.. ¿Te molesta si sigo viniendo a entrenar contigo? lo que pasa es que el combate de hoy fue muy divertido entonces..

Krilin se quedo sin habla, no podía creer que la mujer dueña de su corazón le estaba diciendo eso

-Si te molesta no vengo-recalcó 18

-¡No¡ No me molesta solo que me tomaste por sorpresa-dijo Krilin derramando felicidad

-Perfecto¡ de vez en cuando vendré un tiempo

-Si, ¡Gracias¡ tu compañía me vendrá de maravilla

-Bueno entonces me voy

-Si, te veo después... cuidaté

Ella solo asintió y despegó, se había sonrojado y no se permitiría ser vista así.

El corazón del guerrero latió rápidamente al verla irse. Sin embargo, ese día, había sido el más feliz de su vida, porque la había vuelto a ver y no la dejaría ir otra vez.

Desde aquel día, 18 se había convertido en el oponente de peleas de Krilin y ambos se habían acercado más personalmente

 **Flash back...**

Krilin y 18 acababan de terminar un duro entrenamiento y se sentaron a descansar un poco mientras charlaban

-Peleas muy bien 18-dijo krilin agitado

-Tu también- respondió ella de la misma forma

Por un tiempo 18 solo se quedó callada, enterrada en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el cielo como esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas imaginarias.

-Te ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado

-Eh? No...bueno.. me preguntaba si algún día sabré algo sobre mi pasado, sobre quien soy o de donde vengo- dijo ella muy seria

-¿Te doy un consejo?

-Te escucho..

-Piensa que ya no eres la misma persona que alguna vez fuiste, para bien o para mal, cuando Gero te raptó cambió mucho en ti, ve tu situación como que has nacido de nuevo, como que tienes una nueva oportunidad de vida- terminó Krilin

-¿Como lo haces?

-¿Que?

-Siempre sabes que decirme-dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Krilin se sonrojó- tu me importas mucho 18, siempre estaré para ti

18 estaba sin habla, la verdad es que krilin había despertado ciertos sentimientos en ella, pero, al ser nuevos tenia mucho que aclararse.

-Gra...gracias tu también me importas Krilin- fue todo lo que atinó a decir, ya que por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía rápidamente, pero quien lo diría, Krilin había logrado poner nerviosa a No. Dieciocho¡

 **Fin flash back...**

Krilin estaba decidido, el día de hoy le pedirá una cita a la mujer de su vida, después de todo el que no arriesga...no gana.

Hola¡

 **Espero que les este gustando.**

 **De ante mano muchas GRACIAS¡**

 **Nos vemos el proximo cap¡**

 **ATTE: Danny =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Antes que nada quiero aclarar que krilin tiene el cabello como en dragón ball super)**

Amanecia en Kame-house, era un importante día para cierto guerrero, ya que hoy por fin se armaría de valor para pedirle una cita a la bella Dieciocho.

Mientras el se preparaba su viejo maestro lo llamó

-¡Krilin¡ tienes una llamada¡-gritó Roshi desde abajo

-¡Voy¡

Al ir bajando solo pensaba en los detalles de su próxima cita, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo muy importante... el lugar a donde la llevaría.

K: ¿Hola?

¿?:¡Hola Krilin¡ soy Bulma

K: Ah¡ Hola bulma ¿que pasa?

B:Nada solo llamaba para invitarlos al cumpleaños de trunks, haré una gran fiesta

K: Oh¡ gracias bulma, si claro que iremos pero ¿cuando es?

B: Dentro de 15 dias exactos

K: Ok prefecto...Oye bulma ¿donde crees que sea el lugar indicado para una primera cita?

B:...

K: Amm.. ¿Hola?

B: ¡OH POR DIOS KRILIN¡ ¿Tienes una nueva novia?

K: No, aún no somos nada, simplemente hoy le pediré una cita, pero no se a donde debería llevarla

B: WOW espera.. ¿¡No volverás con la tal MARON verdad?¡

K: ¡No bulma nunca¡ es alguien que si vale la pena..-Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al pensar en ella

B: ¡OK¡ Pues conozco un par de lugares donde la puedes llevar a cenar, tu tranquilo déjalo en manos de la maravillosa ¡Bulma Briefs¡ Yo me encargo, y después te mando la información de donde y a que hora

K: Encerio te lo agradezco bulma, bueno nos vemos después

B: ¡Ey ey ey ey¡ !Oye no me puedes colgar sin antes decirme con quien saldrás¡

K:-riéndose- ja !Adios bulma¡

B: No espera¡ Kri...

Krilin colgó la llamada...

Je, algún día lo sabrás bulma, algún día- pensó para sus adentros

-Así que tienes citas eh y ¡No OZAS decírselo a tu maestro!- reclamó Roshi

-Sera la primera cita que voy a tener maestro...eso espero

-Y dime, ¿Es bonita?-dijo conteniendo la sangre que quería salir de su nariz

-Ay maestro- suspiró- es la más hermosa..-Otra sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro

Poco después Krilin salió volando rumbo a su lugar de entrenamiento, sabía que ahí estaría 18. Al acercarse lo comprobó, estaba 18 sentada al lado de la laguna.

-¡Hola 18¡- saludo alegremente el guerrero

-Eh.. Hola, pensé que no vendrías...Pero, ¿Porque no usas tu traje de entrenamiento?

-Es que, no voy a entrenar hoy

-Mmm... ¿Entonces?

-En realidad queria ver si tuu...- se empezó a poner nervioso-si tu quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche

-¡Como¡?... ¿u-una cita?-el corazón de ella se empezó a acelerar

-Si, una cita

-Si, porque no..- dijo ocultando la emoción que brotaba de su interior

-OK entonces te veo aquí a la 6:30 ¿Te parece?

-Si, esta bien- dio una leve sonrisa que a Krilin casi lo mata

-Bueno hasta entonces- dijo el y ambos despegaron

Al llegar a su casa 18 comenzó a arreglarse porque se hacia tarde

-Y ahora ,¿Porque tan arreglada?- pregunto 17

-Tengo una cita hermano..

-Con que el enano al fin se animo¡-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Como sabes?-preguntó sonrojada-¿Acaso te atreviste a espiarme?¡

-¡Porfavor hermanita¡ por quien me tomas.. Eh? yo se que te gusta y seria estupido pensar que tu no le gustes a él

-Bueno ya, ¡largo¡ que me tengo que arreglar, ademas eres increíblemente molesto-finalizo 18 cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su hermano gemelo menor

En Kame-house...

-¡Maestroo¡ ¿Sabe donde esta mi traje?

-En mi guarda ropa¡- grito roshi

-Y dígame que hace ahí?

-Lo llevé a la tintorería cuando me entere de tu cita

-AH... gracias maestro

Krilin no dejaba de pensar en 18, lo único que deseaba era que esa noche fuera perfecta, moría de ganas por que cayera la noche y empezara su cita. Ya que gracias a la gran Bulma Brief consiguió una reservación en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Nada saldría mal... 

**Hola¡**

 **Creo que quedo algo corto, no lo se porque en la computadora no se distingue muy bien pero bueno prometo hacer otra actualización antes de que acabe la semana.**

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap¡

 **ATTE: Danny =D**


	5. Chapter 5

La cena fue simplemente perfecta, ambos se veían muy bien, Krilin llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba un poco y 18 traía un vestido azul marino bastante discreto pero que resaltaba muy bien su figura.

Cenaron en el restaurante "Angel's dinner", uno de los más caros, elegantes y difíciles de reservar, pero, después de todo servia tener por mejor amiga a Bulma Briefs la casi dueña de la capital del norte, para romper el hielo entre ambos Krilin le contó sobre sus aventuras con los guerreros z y como murió en la batalla contra Freezer.

Al terminar la cena fueron a dar un paseo por un bonito jardín adornado con unas colgantes luces blancas, ambos se encontraban solos caminando.

-Te molesta si...-18 tomó inesperadamente la mano de Krilin

-No, no te preocupes, esta bien-dijo entrelazando su mano con la de ella

Después de esto se sentaron en una banca que estaba entre dos arboles, el ambiente era bastante romántico ya que se encontraban a la luz de la luna.

-Vaya, empieza a hacer algo de frío- dijo ella

-Oh¡ espera..-Krilin se quitó su saco y se lo puso a 18- toma

Krilin se había quedado con su camisa que era un poco más apretada y le hacia más justicia a su cuerpo

-Gracias, pero no, te dará frío mejor ten

-No, no, quédatelo, me importas más tu

-Eres asombroso...-dijo 18 con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Por ti lo que sea..-dijo de la misma manera

De pronto 18 tomó la barbilla del guerrero y sin previo aviso le dio un tierno beso que representaba sus sentimientos hacia el.

Krilin correspondio el beso tomando la cintura de 18 con suavidad y delicadeza, ese momento fue mágico para ellos dos, demostraron que sus sentimientos hacia el otro eran sinceros, el corazón de ambos poco a poco se agitaba, el beso era dulce, especial y lo más importante, verdadero

Krilin nunca había sentido algo igual, no, ni siquiera algo parecido a lo que en ese momento sentía. En ese momento lo confirmó, estaba con la mujer de sus sueños, su verdadero amor

Dieciocho por su parte aclaró todos sus sentimientos con ese dulce beso, ahora sabia con exactitud lo que sentía, era amor, amor por Krilin.

Lo unico que los pudo separar en ese momento fue la falta de aire.

-Dieciocho...

-Que pasa?..-Dijo tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas

-Como pienso que sabes, desde hace ya mucho tiempo yo... me enamore perdidamente de ti y en este momento creo que el amor que siento por ti es correspondido...

Ella estaba sin habla, sonrojada, pero con su corazón latiendo a mil.

-Por eso quiero preguntarte si- la miro a los ojos- ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

-Sabes, desde que empezamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, tu despertaste sentimientos en mi, emociones que recién aclare que son, así que... si, si quiero ser tu pareja.

Dicho esto, Krilin la besó, podría decirse que fue el mejor día de la vida de ambos. El día en el que se encontraron en el otro.

-No se como lo hiciste pero desde el día que te conocí me enamore de ti

-Tu también lograste entrar directo a mi corazón

Y así pasaron los días...

Desde aquel día las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ya no solo entrenaban juntos, tenían citas, salían juntos. Se habían vuelto parte del otro, ademas de que krilin es un romántico, algo que le encanta a 18.

Pronto viene la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño trunks y Krilin quiere llevar a 18, pero no sabe si ella se sentirá cómoda con todos los guerreros z a su alrededor.

Más tarde vería a 18 en el centro ya que la invitó a dar un paseo.

Krilin salió volando hacia la capital del norte. Al llegar vio a 18 caminando por la acera en dirección a el lugar acordado, decidió sorprenderla así que oculto su ki y la tomó por la cintura.

-Oye¡ pero que¡?-dijo a punto de golpearlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su novio- OH¡ perdon krilin

-No te preocupes 18 jeje-"mejor no la sorprendo"pensó

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y empezaron a caminar.

-Oye amor...- dijo krilin

-EM¡ dime?-aun no se acostumbraba a este tipo de muestras de afecto de el

-El próximo fin de semana será la fiesta de cumpleaños de el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma no se si quisieras ir conmigo?

-Tu crees que sea buena idea? Después de lo que paso no se como se lo tomen- dijo recordando cuando le rompió el brazo a vegeta

-Bueno pues... sabes, creo que se tienen que ir acostumbrando, de todos modos alguna día se tendrán que enterar

-Bien, si a ti te parece , esta bien para mi-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

El verla sonreír lo derretia, le aceleraba el corazón, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, aunque a 18 no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos en publico ,a veces daba algunas excepciones.

El tiempo pasó y el día de la fiesta por fin llego...

 **Hola¡**

 **No se ustedes pero me gusta que rumbo esta tomando la historia, díganme en los comentarios que piensan. OH POR DIOS¡ por fin se besaron xD**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap¡**

 **ATTE: Danny =D**


	6. Chapter 6

Era un momento muy importante en la historia de esta pareja.

El desvelar su romance ante los guerreros z y compañía, era algo bastante inesperado **(para los demás)**

Entre el grupo solo sabia una persona de su romance **(a parte de roshi, kame y oolong)** Bulma, quien los había espiado en su primera cita, y a decir verdad se lo había tomado bastante bien.

 **Flash back...**

-Y en ese momento freezer me mató

-¿Encerio? vaya no sabia que ya habías muerto

-Si un par de veces...

-Con que es ella Krilin- dijo la muy inoportuna Bulma

-Ah¡ Hola Bulma! ¿Que haces por aquí?-Krilin se puso algo nervioso ya que no sabia la reacción que tendría bulma con respecto a 18

-Nada solo paseaba y decidí entrar a cenar aquí, que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí eh!

-Si claro...coincidencia-Dijo dandole una mirada de incredulidad

-Bueno Krilin ¿No me vas a presentar a tu cita?

-Oh si!, Bulma ella es 18, 18 ella es Bulma la esposa de Vegeta- las ultimas palabras de Krilin calmaron a la fiera que quería salir a travez de 18

-Mucho gusto Bulma

-Igualmente 18, bueno que lindo encontrarlos pero me tengo que ir, los dejo solos, adiós chicos

-Adios bulma- Krilin se despidió y regreso a la tranquila cena con 18- disculpa la interrupción

-No te preocupes...¿Con que es la esposa de Vegeta?

-Si así es

-Hmph pobre mujer- dijo riéndose un poco 

**Fin flash back...**

Estaban afuera de la corporación cápsula, la pareja iba junto a Roshi, Oolong y Kame.

Krilin toco el timbre ,y para su suerte! Abrió vegeta..

-Pero que demonios! Que hace ella aquí!?-dijo un saiyajin por demás molesto ya que no lo habían dejado entrenar

-Tranquilo mono no vengo a matar a nadie- 18 se defendió

-¡Aunque quisieras no podrías! ¡Porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!

-Mejor no me tientes...

-Tranquilo Vegeta ella viene conmigo-dijo Krilin al fin

-Hmph..- Vegeta se hizo a un lado para que pasaran

Al entrar encontraron a un grupo de personas sorprendida, en su mayoría por la presencia de 18, algunos de los guerreros adoptaron pose de pelea, pero, cuando Krillin la tomo de la mano todos lo tomaron como seña de paz. La pareja avanzó hasta una mesa, saludando a los que se encontraban en el camino, el ambiente se sentía algo tenso, hasta que Bulma puso algo de música y todo se animó.

-Hola Krilin! Hola 18!- dijo cierto niño muy alegre

-Hola Gohan!-respondió Krilin- Vaya que gusto verte, ¿como están?

-Bien! No se si ya te dieron la noticia pero, mi mamá esta embarazada!

-Encerio¡? Que bien!

-Si... Oye que guardadito te lo traias eh-dijo gohan sin ninguna sutileza- ¿Y dime ya son novios?

-Vaya que eres un niño muy directo igualito a tu padre-en ese momento krilin volteo a ver a 18 y ella se había sonrojado bastante- Anda ve a ver a tu madre, creo que te está llamando

-Pero no has contestado mi pregunta-dijo antes de ser jalado por yamcha- ¡¿Oye que haces?!

-Niño creo que si te habla tu mamá anda-dijo entre risas

Porfin Gohan comprendió que había sido inoportuno, así que se fue, de pronto Yamcha se acerco por un lado a krilin y le dijo- ¿Y lo son o no?

-Yamcha!-suspiro- ah si, si lo somos

-AH¡ QUE BIEN POR TI¡ entonces creo que los dejo solos, hujum con permiso- dijo mientras iba saltando y contándoles a los más que pudo

De ahi en fuera todo fue más tranquilo, poco a poco todos se acostumbraron a la presencia de 18 incluso Milk fue a hablarles y comportó muy amable con dieciocho, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, porfin todos comprendieron que si eran felices juntos todo estaría bien, no había de que preocuparse

Disfrutaron de un banquete de comida mexicana y muchas atracciones.

Dias después todos se habían dado la oportunidad de conocer más a 18 y aunque no era tan abierta con las personas ya todos tenían una mejor opinion de ella.

Krilin fue a entrenar sin la compañía de su novia, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre algo, algo malo por supuesto

Gracias a que Yamcha hizo algo estupido **(otra vez)** el otro día, Krilin se dio cuenta de que al enojarse podía aumentar más su poder por un tiempo solamente, como si desbloqueara un poder oculto y averiguaría como controlarlo

 **Flash back...**

Krilin y 18 habían decidido ir a caminar, pero Krilin no contaba con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Al lejos, justo en la dirección en la que iban, Krilin divisó a dos personas conocidas, una era Yamcha y la otra era ... era la única persona que en toda su vida había deseado nunca volverse a encontrar y menos ahora, era Maron

-Oh! no puede ser- dijo Krilin rezando por qué no los vieran

-Que pasa Krilin

-No! Nada pero mejor vallamos para aya -tomo la mano de 18

-Ok, pero, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien amor?

-Si estoy bien- Krilin se paró en seco- espera ¿como me llamaste?

-Eh?- en ese momento 18 se dio cuenta de que sin querer le dijo amor, un sonrojo inocultable se apoderó de su rostro- Este... no me di cuenta

-Eso es todavía mejor, significa que salió del corazón- dijo con una sonrisa que era casi imposible de borrar, hasta que había recordado que deberían salir volando de aquel lugar, ahora era demasiado tarde ya que escucho una voz chillona llamarlo

-Oh! KRILIN!- dijo Maron

-Krilin..quien es ella?!- dijo desatando el infierno

Fin flash back...

Después de que cierta persona con medio cerebro ( **no ni medio cerebro, con un CHÍCHARO de cerebro** ) lo intentara besar delante de su novia y de que 18 le dejara de hablar por lo menos por una semana, Krilin estalló en contra de Yamcha y de las montañas que había a su alrededor

Sin embargo, después de que Yamcha le explicará a 18 lo que había pasado entre Krilin y Maron y de cómo lo abandono, 18 decidió regresar con el

Al final Krilin tenía algo que agradecerle a Yamcha, ya que sin él y sin su estupidez no hubiera descubierto esta habilidad que tenia, además de que había progresado más en su relación con 18.

 **Hola!**

Recibí un par de reviews y la verdad me alegraron el día, Gracias ana me alegra que te este gustando mi historia =)

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

 **ATTE: Danny =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Nuestra pareja se encontraba entrenando, comúnmente lo hacían con el fin de distraerse un poco , aunque después las cosas daban un giro de 180° y siempre terminaban teniendo alguna especie de momento especial.

Y este día no fue la excepcion. El día de hoy iban a practicar su velocidad y agilidad, así que para eso Krilin debia de atrapar a Dieciocho.

Volaron por todas partes, casi recorriendo el mundo.

Dieciocho se concentró en volar lejos de el lugar en el que se encontraban, Krilin la seguía de cerca, pero una idea vino a su mente, así que decidió ocultar su ki y salio volando a gran velocidad.

Dieciocho se detuvo justo arriba de una isla despoblada pero muy bella, se aseguro de que su novio no la hubiera alcanzado, busco su presencia y al no encontrarlo decido regresar, aunque algo impidió que despegara

-¡Te tengo!-gritó krilin abrazandola por la cintura

-¡Oye! ¡Eres un tonto!, pense que algo te habia pasado

-Lo lamento amor

-Esta bien, solo promete que no volvereas a preocuparme así

-Lo prometo

-Bien-se acerco y le dio un beso rapido- ¿no quieres ver que hay en esa isla?

-Amm si quieres, solo que es bastante pequeña

Y efectivamente, cuando bajarón se dieró cuenta de que no habia nada interesante ahí.

-Oye amor se esta haciendo tarde mejor vamonos

-Si ademas aqui no hay nada interesante que ver

Cuando levantaron vuelo, vieron que estaba el atardecer y ciertamente era algo hermoso. Krilin abrazó a 18 pero no duro mucho ya que una ola de gran poder iba directo a 18, unos segundos antes de que la impactara Krillin la tomó por la cintura y lograron esquivarlo

-Pero que rayos-dijo Krillin en pose defensiva mientras Dieciocho buscaba la fuente del poder

-Vaya...vaya pero que tenemos aqui-Retumbo una voz detrás de ellos- no saben cuanto lamento arruinarles el momento, bueno, la verdad es que no

-¡Quien rayos eres tu! ¡Porque nos atacas!-Grito Krilin

-¡Tranquilo amiguito! Vaya te enojas facilmente, bueno eso no importa, primero, me presento, yo soy Shikaori y eso solo fue una mínima prueba de mi poder, aquel que usaré para asesinarte -su voz tomo un tono grave y frio

Krillin no sabía a quién tenía enfrente, no recordaba si alguna vez lo había visto.

-¿Asesinarme? ¿Yo que diablos hice?

-Vaya, pero que insolencia! ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas inútil ? ¡Tú me arrebataste las dos cosas más importantes en mi vida!

-¡De qué hablas! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres en realidad!

-Mhmp! Sabes me siento totalmente indignado, pero ya me lo esperaba, al que si debes recordar es a mi hermano...

-¿Y quién es tu hermano?

-Querrás decir era.. Mi hermano era Ren

-¿Ren? Ren ...- Un recuerdo azoto en la memoria de Krillin y entonces comprendió todo- Ren, el comandante del distrito

-¡Vaya hasta que se te refrescó la memoria!

-¿¡Krilin que demonios esta pasando ?!- dijo 18 saliendo de sus casillas

-Verás , hace mucho tiempo yo vivía en un templo, y un día un escuadrón de malvados medios-demonios que se conocían como "el distrito" nos atacó, el comandante de ellos iba a matar a un amigo mío entonces tuve que intervenir, tuvimos una pelea, pero, era su vida o la de todos en el templo así que tuve que acabar con el...

-¡Y ahora mi deber es acabar contigo! Pero he esperado mucho por este momento, así que te daré tiempo para que te despidas, en una semana te veo en las montañas Azu al sur de la capital

-Espera Shikaori, dijiste que te arrebate dos cosas... ¿A qué otra cosa te refieres?

-Creo que conoces a Maron verdad..

El solo escuchar ese nombre, logro que dieciocho se molestara.

-Pues me iba a casar con ella y me abandono por ti, eso solo me hizo odiarte más, a tal punto de entrenar tantos años para que ahora sea capaz de matarte

-¡Escucha! creo que no estas razonando, entiendo que estes enojado por lo de tu hermano pero si no nos hubiese atacado seguiria vivo, ademas, Maron no valia la pena me hizo exactamente lo mismo que te hizo a ti y te puedo apostar que lo sigue haciendo

-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca! No sabes lo que dices, sera mejor que te prepares, te veo en una semana y más te vale aparecer, si no, no solo te matare a ti, buscare a todos aquellos a quienes amas y los matare delante tuyo..- dijo poco antes de tomar vuelo

-Tsk... no crei que me tuviera que volver a enfrentar con alguien de ese maldito distrito

-¿Enserio piensas ir ?

-Ya lo escuchaste, no tengo opción

-Entonces te acompañare

-¡NO! No estoy dispuesto a poner más en peligro tu vida de lo que ya está

-¿Y la tuya si? Por un demonio Krilin, al menos dile a los demás sobre esto

-Aunque se los diga, el me quiere a mi, sera mejor que me ponga a entrenar arduamente, despues de esto creo que puedo incrementar mi poder un poco más

-...

-Será mejor que entre a la habitación del tiempo, ahí un día es un año, apuesto a que puedo lograr muy buenos resultados

-Más te vale que no mueras

-Tranquila, tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejarte

-Eres un idiota...

Cortaron la distancia que se hallaba entre ellos con un beso, ambos lo necesitaban, de parte de Krilin era una promesa de que nunca dejaría que alguien la dañara , y en ese momento Dieciocho hizo una petición ...

"Por favor no te vayas nunca de mi lado"

 **Hola¡**

 **Que tal como les va¡? Ahora si se pusieron buenas las cosas, aqui creo que esta de más pero Shikaori es un personaje de mi autoria, el nombre lo saque conjugando dos palabras en japones y pues me gusto como suena y creo que el significado es acorde con los objetivos del personaje, Shi-muerte y Kaori-aroma quedaria como "aroma a muerte" o "el aroma de la muerte", el de su hermano si fue lo primero que se me ocurrio y ya se me olvido que significa.**

 **Gracias por los review´s que me han dejado, tomaré en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, gracias por apoyarme, lamento que me coma algunas letras, puedo culpar a mi dislexia.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap**

 **ATTE: Danny =D**


End file.
